Wil My Memories Disappear Again?
by SukiyamaHaruno
Summary: Korimitsu Ayase is a girl that is perfect in everything. She has the brains, beauty, and she is good at any sports. Every guy falls in love with her but she is dense when it comes to the word 'love'. She was living peacefully with her parents and her best friend Kuroko. She had a car accident during her third grade in elementary which made her lost all of her memories including her
1. Prologue

Memories may be bad or good.

They may be our most memorable and our most traumatic part of our lives.

We may forget some of them.

We may always cherish those moments.

Those memories make us happy or sad.

Without those,

Life is in complete.

It is very important.

We always make new memories even if you forget your entire past.


	2. Chapter 1

**AYASE'S PoV**

My name is Korimitsu Ayase. I have a long brown hair. I have blue eyes. I always get perfect scores. I can play all sports. I can imagine the future and change it. I have lived my life perfect. I had a car accident and it results to temporary loss of my memories. Until now, I still can't remember everything.

I always go to school with Tetsuya. We always talk about basketball. He promised me that he would be in the first string while I promised that I would be the manager. We always practice together since grade 5.

We met someone that likes basketball too. His name is Ogiwara Shigehiro. The three of us promise to fight in a real match. He always send letter or mail us. I always ask tricky questions when I mail him. He didn't answer most of my questions right.

Today is the first day of school. I made sure that I look presentable. I never let anyone tell me what to do. I fix my bag. I brought chess board so I can play with it if I'm bored.

I went to the kitchen and ate the breakfast my mother cook. After eating I took the bento my mother made. When I'm about to leave, my mother stopped me and give me four plastic full of snacks.

"Mom, May I ask what are these snacks for?" I asked

My mom answered while smiling. "Those are for your teammates in your club. Give them to the first string coach. Okay~"

"Yes mom." I smiled.

My mom pats my head and said "Ayase this is the only thing we can do to support your happiness. We're happy that you also like basketball. But if you want to quit and join another club we'll support you."

I smiled. "Mom, I like basketball so I won't quit a thing I like." I went near the door and looked at my mom and bow." I'm going already."  
I open the door and saw my best friend standing near the gate. "Tsu-kun" I called his name.

"Ayase" he said it with a smile.

We walked together. We talk about the clubs we may enter and still basketball club is the club we want to enter. I thought of joining chess club because I also like to play chess.

We went inside the school campus and saw many clubs requiting. We went to the basketball club's booth.

"Good morning, we would want to join the basket ball club." I asked for a registration paper.

He answered me." Ah! Welcome, please write your name and reason to join. If you want to join the girls' basketball club you should enter there at the left side."

"Thank you for your information, sempai but I really want to join the boys' basketball club." I smiled.

I saw them blush. I always wonder why the boys blush.

I bowed and said." good bye, sempai."

We attended the opening ceremony. We checked the class we'll attend.

I asked Tetsuya. "Tsu-kun, what class are you going to attend? Mine is 1-A"

"1-C" He answered.

I was sad yet my blank expression didn't change.

"Then let's just meet at lunch break and club activities, Tsu-kun."

He nodded. We went to our classes.

ÜÜÜ

"I'll teach you mathematics and English. You may call me Miya-sensei desu~."

The boys shouted except for two boys. The first one has a red eyes and red hair. The second one has green hair, green eyes and holds a phone book.

A boy suddenly asks. "Miya-sensei do you have a boyfriend already? If not I may be your boyfriend."

Everyone laugh except them again.

Sensei starts to talk. "Everyone, you should study first that think about love. But if you can't stop your feelings just come at me and we'll talk about it. I'll support everyone okay. You may also come at me when you have problems."

Everyone said it happily. "hai~"

I saw the boy with red eyes and red hair fell a shogi piece and get it for him and return it.

"Um, your shogi piece fell."

What's this feeling? It's like you should obey him and never oppose him.

He said it with calm eyes. "Thank you."

"Oohhh..." everyone was looking at us.

Sensei continues. "It seems that those two are in their own world."

Everyone was teasing us. What's wrong with giving back a shogi piece?

He looked at sensei's eyes and she looked away and spoke. "everyone let's start introducing our names."

I saw a sweat fall down. I was a little surprise. One look is enough to tell her to stop everyone.

Everyone said their names.

A girl smiled. "Good morning. My name is Makuzuki Reina desu~ I wish to get along with everyone."

The boys shouted.

"Next."

The boy with red hair and red eyes stand up. "My name is Akashi Seijuro." He sat and girls start to blush.

After Akashi-san the green hair guy introduces himself." My name is Midorima Shintaro."

The boys and girls start to talk about Midorima-san. "What's with him? He's carrying a phone book."

Another person spoke again. "He's weird."

Why do people always judge person.

"Next"

It was my turn already. I smiled and introduce myself. "Good morning. My name is Korimitsu Ayase." The boys also shouted but this time louder. I bowed and sat again. I was the last one.

Sensei starts to take out a box. "Everyone, please pass this after you got a paper. It decides what place you'll sit for the whole school year. Okay~."

Everyone agreed. Everyone start to get a paper. I waited and the box was already in my place. I got a paper and gave it to sensei.

Sensei spoke. "Okay everyone now that all got a paper. Open it and change sits with everyone. Let's start first with Kashiwara-san."

Every one change sits. Time went by and it was Akashi-san turn already.

Akashi-san called my name. "Korimitsu Ayase."

We change seats.

"Korimitsu-san, who is it?" sensei smiled.

"Midorima...Shintaro."

We change sit and and Midorima-san said something.

"Sensei, why is this blank?" sensei answered.

"I'm sorry I forgot to put Akashi-san's name. Just stay at that place." our arrangement is like this,

-Midorima- -me- -Akashi-

I wonder if I can see the writings. We're near the window after all so maybe I can see it.

Time went by and it was already time to go home. Some went to the club they'll join and some went home.

I went to the gym and the coach of the first string talked with me. "You're the daughter of Korimitsu Yuusuke, right?"

I nodded.

"Then you'll be the current coach of the basketball club for now. Your father suggested you. I'll be gone for two years so need to entrust you this position. So what's your answer?"

I bowed and start to talk. "I'll do my best to make Teiko win."

the coach went home and I entered the gym. I met the other coaches.

I bow and spoke." good afternoon everyone, my name is Korimitsu Ayase. I wish to learn more from everyone. Please take care of me."

the coach of the second string starts to speak. "It seems that you became like your mother when it comes to intelligence and your skills in playing basketball is from your father."

I laughed and saw the first years that will join. Tsu-kun notice me and smile. I wave at Tsu-kun. When I looked all of the players I was shocked with what I saw.

"Those two will join? Well let's see what they can do."

Before the test start, I went to Tsu-kun. "Tsu-kun, I won't let you in the first string that easily that's why you need to do your best."

Tsu-kun nodded and said. "It seems that you became a coach instead of a manager."

I laughed and tied my hair sideways. "Good luck" I wave and went back.

The test started. I saw everyone played. I saw four people that would be in the first string. i was surprise with their skills. Unfortunately Tsu-kun wasn't chosen.

The guy called the names that would be in the third string. I looked at Tsu-kun and looked away when he looked at me. He closed his eyes and looked shocked when he heard his name. They went to the coach of third string. I was disappointed with his skills yet I believe that he can go to the first string with a skill only he can do. The guy called the names that would be in the second string. They went to their coach. It was already time for the first string.

The guy said. "Those who I would be called please come with the first string coach."

Everyone was surprise.

"Did he just say first string?" another guy said.

"Ehh! I thought no one would manage to enter the first string."

The guy continued." number eight, Aomine Daiki. Number eleven Midorima Shintaro. Number twenty-three, Murasakibara Atsushi. Number twenty-nine, Akashi Seijuro. That's all."

"Where is the coach?" a boy with dark skin and dark blue hair asked. He looked at me and asked. "Do you know where the coach is?"

Midorima-san answered his question. "Maybe he's in the gym already."

"Um, I-" I tried to talk.

"Maybe he gets some sweets for us." a boy with purple hair said with lazy eyes.

"The coach you are finding is here." Akashi-san said. He pointed towards me. Everyone looked at me

"I'm Korimitsu Ayase. I'm the current COACH of the first string. Please be nice with me."

"Ehhhh! Really? Wow!" the boy with dark blue hair said and put his arm on my shoulders.

"Do you have snacks?" the guy with purple hair said.

"Yes" I answered.

"Aya, are we going already?" Akashi-san asked yet with his looks it's like an order.

"Ah yes this way."

We went to the gym. I introduce myself to the second year and third year. They looked shocked as expected. They practice. Time went by and it was time to go home. I decided to talk with Tsu-kun tomorrow and cheer him to do his best so he can be promoted.

While I'm fixing my bag a girl with pink hair approached me. "Do you want to join us?"

I nodded and walk with her and saw the guy with dark blue hair.

She introduced herself. "I'm Momoi Satsuki. This idiot is Aomine Daiki. You sure are amazing to be a coach of the first string."

Aomine-san spoke. "Oi, Satsuki I'm not an idiot."

I laughed.

"Look even coach agree." Momoi-san said to Aomine-san.

"I'm sorry for laughing it seems that I have offended you Aomine-san." I smiled.

"Coach, want to go home with us?" I bowed.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Please be careful on the way. Also you may call me by my name."

I went to my classroom and saw a guy with red hair.

"Akashi-san, you're not going home yet?" I asked.

"Want to play Shogi?" he asked me.

"It would be my first time to play this so please teach me." I answered.

He taught me how to play Shogi. I memorized already the rules so we start to play. We stayed silent while playing until Akashi start to talk.

"Aya, why are you talking with him?"

I answered.

"Is it the person I talked with during lunch? If I'm correct, then he's my best friend."

"Where did you put those snacks?"

"I put it under the table."

"Why are you here?"

"I forgot to get the chess board."

"Where do you live?"

"I live in a color dark blue and white house. It has a balcony. It also has a mail box that has a basketball drawing on it."

"Still live in the same house."

"Akash-"

"Aya, you're good for a first timer."

He fixed his bag. He took his bag and went near the door.

Before he opened it he said something. "Aya, if you just sit there I'm going to leave you."

I quickly took my bag and go towards him. i tripped and Akashi-san caught me.

"Don't run or else you'll trip. You should know that I won't leave you behind."

I blushed. We walked together.

He started to speak. "Aya, what elementary school did you enter?"

"Hmmm... if I'm going to remember I enter three elementary schools. The first one is Sakuhana elementary school. I stayed there from kindergarten to grade two. The second one is on America. Its name is Leaf academy. I stayed there from grade three to grade four. The third one is-"

"Aosohara."

"How did you know?"

He just stayed silent.

"It seems we're here."

I bowed. "Thank... you."

When I was about to enter, Akashi grabbed my wrist.

"Akashi-san is there something wrong?"

He looked down and stayed silent until he started to speak. "You forgot to say good bye."

"I'm sorry. Good bye. Let's meet again tomorrow."

He let go of my wrist and start walking.

"He didn't even say good bye."

I take a bath and change clothes. I open the door that leads to the balcony and went to the balcony next to mine. i know i shouldn't do this kind of act but I want to talk with Tsu-kun. I knocked and the curtains open and i saw a shocked Tsu-kun. He opened it immediately.

"Ayase, I'm surprise that you would do that."

"I just want to talk with you."

Tsu-kun smiled. "I'm happy that you went here for that reason."

"Yesterday I didn't go home with you. I felt that I'm the reason you didn't make it in the first string."

Tsu-kun patted my head. "You're not the reason why I'm in the third string. It's my own fault. So please wait." he hugged me.

I was surprised a little. "Yes, I'll wait."

We started to go and get ready for school. When I went outside, I saw a guy with red hair. He grabbed my wrist and walked.

"Um, Akashi-san...it hurts."

Akashi stayed silent until we reach our seats. The boys and girls started to talk about us.

I faced Akashi and asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I want to." he answered while preparing the shogi board.

My phone vibrated and I answered it. "Korimitsu, where are you?" I heard Shigehiro's voice.

"Shi-kun! Why did you asked?"

"Kuroko was worried when he didn't saw you at the entrance of your gate."

"So he called you. Please tell him that I already went to school because i need to do something." I answered.

"Kuroko sure do worry a lot. Bye"

I laughed. "Good bye."

"Are you already finished?" Akashi asked.

"Yes. Why?" I said.

"Let's play Shogi and the loser will do what the winner wants for a day." he answered.

I accepted it. I suddenly felt something bad.


	3. Chapter 2

**AYASE'S PoV**

We played. I don't know why but I feel something bad. It's like he's angry but he doesn't express those feelings. He started asking questions.

"Aya, what is your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Why do you like it?"

"It's because I like strawberries."

"Why do you like strawberries?"

I stopped. Why do I even like strawberries? "Maybe they are delicious."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Really? What is you most important thing?"

"The ball Tetsu-kun gave me." I smiled.

"Finished."

"You beat me?!"

He stood up. "Why are you shocked? Not used being defeated? Then you should be. I'll always beat you."

"Wait! Why? How?"

"I always win. Also, you answered two of my questions right."

"What? How?"

"I know everything about you."

"How?"

"Stop asking questions. You don't need to know yet."

"Why?"

He stayed silent. He sat on his chair. I stayed silent. I read a book. It was about a girl who lost her memories and a boy who still waits for her. The boy doesn't want to hurt the girl that's why the boy kept silent with his feelings. The girl had a bad experience that's why the boy doesn't tell how important he is in the girl's life.

"I wonder if the boy would tell the truth to the girl. He should not hide. If the boy is important to the girl then the girl would understand and faced it. Wish the boy does not get hurt for hiding everything about her past."

"You don't know what the boy feels, Aya." Akashi suddenly spoke.

"I sure do. It's hard to be close with someone you really think is important."

"Really? I think you don't."

"I really do."

The teacher went inside our class. Our conversation was cut. I focused on what our teacher teaches us. I keep on writing on my lecture notebook.

"I wonder if the boy and the girl will be close again." I whispered.

"They won't and will never be." I heard someone.

ÜÜÜ

Classes ended. I went to the gym. I saw the others.

"Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, coach!"

"Already practicing?" I said. "Where's sempai?"

"I'm here." He was carrying many letters.

"What's this?" I took one. I opened it. I read it. "Love letter? For me?"

"Those are love letters for us. I saw them outside. You made a basket for letters. And this is what I saw. Instead of letters for improvement i saw love letters."

"Really?"

"Read them to believe me."

"Sure! Practice while I read everything."

I read every letter while they practice. Most sure are full of "first love thingy". Others are of "Please love me I beg you". Others are full of "Let's meet there." The thing that caught my eyes is a letter made by Akashi.

_Ayase,_

_Meet me at the clinic. I can't attend our practice today._

Akashi-san sure is bossy. I stood up. I walked outside. I went inside the school building. I went to the clinic. I saw Akashi lying down.

"Akashi-san?! Do you feel sick?!" I touched his forehead.

"No I'm not."

"Then why are you hot?"

"I don't know."

"Are you hiding it?"

"No."

"I'll call you driver and-"

"No need.." he took my phone.

"Then what do you want?! You're sick!"

"Let me rest."

"Rest on your house not here on the clinic."

"I can't move."

"I can't carry you, Akashi-san."

"Then let me rest."

"I know a place near the school. Rest there for a while. I'll help you walk."

ÜÜÜ

He stood up. He almost fell. I don't know how but he seem healthy a while ago. I helped him walked. We walked. We were already at the place of my auntie. I knocked.

"Ryoko-nee-san~"

"What do you– oh~ is this your boyfriend?" she smiled.

"What?! No way! He's sick. He can't move that's why I helped him. Don't worry auntie. I take care of him."

"Sure! Also please take care of the house. I was going out to find someone to take care of this but you came in the right time. Please take care of it~"

"What?!"

"Bye~" she ran away. Akashi and I were left.

"We need to let you rest." we went inside. I let Akashi sat on the sofa. I fixed his bed. When I was about to stand, someone embraced me and said,

**"Let me suffer while you live a carefree life. Even if I'll be hurt waiting for you."**


	4. Chapter 3

**AYASE'S PoV**

"Let me suffer while you live a carefree life. Even if I'll be hurt waiting for you."

"Akashi-san?"

"Don't leave me."

"What are you-"

Akashi suddenly fell. He fell asleep. I put him on the bed. He's heavy. He's sweating. I wiped his sweat. I got a towel and a bowl of water. I soaked the towel in the water. I wrinkled the towel and put it on his forehead.

"Akashi-san, get well soon."

ÜÜÜ

I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I looked at my right and my left. I can't see Akashi-san.

"Akashi-san!" I panicked.

"I'm here." I heard a voice. I face him. "Thank you for taking care of me. I need to go. I'll repay you someday."

"Akashi-san!" I shouted his name. I stood. He looked at my direction. "You need to rest don't sta-"

"I'm fine. I can stand by my own."

"Akashi-san..." I looked at him with scary eyes.

"You can't scare me. I need to go." He walked but i grabbed his wrist and stop him with full force that leads him to fall.

"Ite..te..." I said.

"Ayase... what do you really want?"

I slowly opened my eyes. "It's better if you rest for a while and let me call someone to head you ho-home!" I answered him.

He sat beside me. He closed my eyes with the used of his hand. "You're so dense. What if I were a different guy? What do you think he may do to you a while ago? You're so super slow."

What? Akashi-san, I don't know what to answer. I don't know what might happen. "I don't know." I answered him honestly.

***Cough**Cough***

I suddenly raised my upper body. "Akashi-san, how about you rest for a while I'll get you water and medicine. Also, I want to call your parents later. Please give me the number."

"Okay..."

I stood up and got a glass of water and medicine. I gave him the glass of water and the medicine. Akashi took it.

"Feeling well, Akashi-san?" I smiled.

"Um" He nodded.

I patted his head. "Get well soon." I smiled. I suddenly forgot. " Nee~ Akashi-san, what's the number of your parents I'll contact them. How about we go to my house. There's no more medicine here. I can't leave you because you might escape so can we go to my house?"

"Sure. I'll give you the number to call after we go to your house."

ÜÜÜ

"I'm home. Oh I forgot mom and dad are not here. Akashi-san, I'll lead you to the guess room. Rest there while you wait for your parents."

"My parents won't fetch me. This person will."

I contact the number he gave me.

"Hello?"

[Who is this?]

"Um, I'm Korimitsu Ayase. I'm a classmate of Akashi Seijuro. Um, Akashi-san has a cold. I don't know where his house is that's why he didn't go home. I'm sorry for the trouble I cause."

[Please, you don't need to apologize. I'm the one who should say sorry. I'm sorry for the trouble my master made. I'll fetch him. Please wait, Korimitsu-san. It's been awhile, Korimitsu-san.] He ended the call.

Wait, it's been awhile? I don't remembering meeting Akashi-san before that's why I can't meet this person I just called a while ago. Oh well. Who cares? I don't need to think about things too much. I can find the answer even if I don't try to. I'll just wait for it to appear.

Suddenly, the door opened. What? I know mom and dad will not be here. I know they'll be back tomorrow morning.

"Ayase, why- Oh~"

Akashi suddenly stood up.

"Oh~ Why so surprise? If there's someone to be surprise, it should be me. I thought that you understand my condition but it seems that you'll just disobey them just only for yourself."

"No, I did-"

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I'm talking with my daughter. Did you think that I'm talking with you? I'm so sorry. Did I make you feel guilty?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Mom went to Akashi-san and his eyes widen. I can see how scared he is. Akashi-san looked at me. I don't know what's happening here. I wish I can relate to what's happening here. I wish I won't see his expression.

"Hon, Jiiro-ojii-san is there! Seijuro-kun, you can go home now and rest." My father smiled.

"Hai…" Seijuro-san went out.

My mom suddenly punched my father on the stomach. I don't know what's happening here. Ah~ Please let me know what's happening here.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"We'll talk later." Mom looked at me."Ayase,"

"What is it, mom?"

"Let's go to your room."

Those words, I don't want to hear it. My mom's tone was very serious. It was very scary to hear. Her face show calmness yet I feel uneasiness. I wonder what might happen.

"Ugh!" Suddenly, my head hurts. It feels like breaking in to half. I can't take it anymore. Akashi-san where are?

**AKASHI'S PoV**

"Nee, ojii-san…"

"What is it, young master?"

"Can she accept me?"

"It depends on her. Are you worried that she won't accept you?"

"Yes. I know you are the only person who can understand."

"It's hard to avoid someone you love."

"Love?"

"You love her right?"

"Yes, I do."

"I think, young master,"

"Hm?"

"I think the two of you are destined together."

"We don't have proof but I wish…" I smiled. Unknown why, but I'm happy with that thinking.

"Young master, are you blushing?"

"Wha-what are you saying?! Just continue driving."

"Hahaha! Ayase-sama sure does make you, young master, frustrated."

"Shut up…"

That's true. I became a different person because of her. Because of her I learned the game called basketball. Because of her I learned how to become happy. I learned things from her. And because of her I felt something that I haven't felt in my entire life.

**It was fear.**

**AYASE'S PoV**

_"Where are you?" a boy said._

_I kept silent. I can't stop smiling. I feel excited._

_"Aya! Come out already! I give up, okay."_

_"No way! Find me already!" I said out loud._

_"Okay! But if I found you, you'll treat me."_

_"Fine~"_

_I waited for him to find me. I suddenly stopped hearing footsteps that's why I decided to stand up._

_"Where is he?"_

_"Gotcha!" I felt someone embracing me._

_"Eh~ Hidoi!" The both of us laugh._

_"Aya's going to treat me~"_

_"Fine. Fine!"_

I slowly open my eyes. I saw my mother.

"You're okay now?"

"Hm."

"Rest."

"Hai…"

"I'll talk to when you're already okay." She smiled. She went outside.

Tears suddenly went out. I don't know why but he keeps on popping in my mind. I kept on calling someone's name.

**Sei-kun…*hic* *hic* Sei-kun…"**


	5. Chapter 4

**AYASE'S PoV**

I bid farewell to Tsu-kun. I sat and looked at Akashi. I really want to talk with him. I need to apologize about how rude my mom was.

"Nee, Akashi-san,"

He kept on playing Shogi.

"I'm sorry for my mom's rudeness.

He still kept on playing Shogi by himself. I became pissed. I don't care if the people will look. I bumped his Shogi board and started talking with him. He started looking at me.

"Oops!" I smiled mischievously.

"What's your problem?" He looked pissed.

"Nothing." I still continued my smile.

"I suggest minding your own business."

"I forgot. I want to pay my debt."

He nodded. He started fixing the Shogi board. it seems that he knows what I mean by paying the debt.

"If I lose, I extend the time limit for being your slave. And if you lose..."

He looked at me with amusement.

"You'll be my slave."

"Deal"

"Then let start."

"Let's go to the library. We'll cause a commotion here. Also, it's not quiet here.

We went to the library. We stay there and started fixing the pieces. I took the first move. Wait...

_WHAT AM I DOING~?_!

_WHAT SHOULD I DO IF I LOSE?_!

_WHY DID I SUDDENLY BECOME LIKE THIS?!_

I kept on messing with my hair. I'm causing danger to my life. Why did I suddenly decide to risk my life?

I heard him sighed. He suddenly pulled my face near his face and he whispers something that tickled my ear.

"Want to stop this game?"

"I-I think..."

"No, we'll continue playing the game." His breath tickles my ear.

I'm blushing! My face is redder than his hair.

"Eh?" that's the only reply I can say. Our lips are just one inch apart from each other. I just realize that now. hehe... this is not a laughing matter anymore!

"Um... may you distance yourself?"

He let go of me. He sat on his chair. I also sat. What's this feeling of regret? We kept on playing until he asked a question.

"Are you sure that guy with the light blue hair is you _FIRST_ best friend?"

"Yes? Maybe."

"Not sure."

I sighed. "I lost all my memories after all."

"What happen?" I looked at him. I realize he was looking at me very serious. He is waiting for me to answer.

"I had an accident." I sighed heavily. "When I was at my fourth grade, I was bumped by a car. The person driving the car paid everything for me to recover. I was in a comatose. I spend half the year being in a comatose. After I wake up, I don't remember anything. That's the reason why I lost my memories."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

I stopped from moving. Why do I feel like it not the reason I lost my memories? I opened my mouth yet nothing came out. I don't know why but there's something that says it's not the reason. Why does he seem to know me? What does he know?

"I'll get drinks for us. What do you want?" I tried to change the topic.

"Answer me first, Ayase."

"Maybe?"

"You're not sure?" He sighed. "I'll drink the same as yours."

"Okay." I smiled. I went outside. I closed the door and breathe heavily. "Why do you always give me hard questions, Akashi-san?"

I went to the vending machine and bought two orange sodas. I went back and saw him looking at the window. I went near him and gave him his drink. I sat and continue our play. The room was filled with silence. I suddenly broke the silence.

"I already know you're going to but I still won't give up. That's why prepare yourself, Sei-kun!"

He almost spilled the orange soda he was drink. After a lot of time has passed by, I suddenly realized why he did that. Ah! I'm sorry for being dense. Pease forgive me! Speaking of another man with you, I'm sorry for being dense, Akashi-san.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-san! I won't call you Sei-kun because you're not Sei-kun. I'm very sorry!"

His eyes widen then turned to normal and smirked. "I'll accept your apology if you call me by my name. Call me Seijuro, Ms. Dense."

My jaw dropped. What?! I know I called you using someone's name, but I'm not dense! Or maybe, I am really dense. I looked away. Ah! I don't what to do now. I'm just a hopeless little girl that wants to be eaten by a shark because she's a useless dense girl.

I suddenly heard a laugh. Akashi-san is laughing? Impossible! But all I can do is smile. He sure is handsome. Huh! What am I saying?! I suddenly ruffled my hair and tried to get that off of my mind.

"Are you thinking how handsome I am?" He smirked.

"Wha-what are you saying?! I-I-I am…thinking about that…" I looked away I felt embarrassment.

He messed my hair. He smiled. "You're so honest, Aya. I wish I am like you." At that time, I saw eyes full of grief, sorrow and loneliness. I wonder what's troubling him. He looked at me. "Let's go back."

I just nodded as a sign of yes. We went back. We're lucky that the teacher was absent that's why we have free time. I started reading the book about the girl who lost her memories and the boy that keeps on hiding her past. I really feel bad for the guy. I wish the girl will understand the boy. I wish the two of them will have a happy ending.

"I wish the boy will tell everything about what happen to her." I let my thought out.

I heard someone sighed. "The boy will never tell it. He'll keep it from her until the girl remembers everything about her past. Then she'll be mad at the boy for not telling it."

I looked at my back and pouted. "Why do you always interfere with my reading time? Also, why are you so bitter? Why do you want the boy not to tell it?"

"Don't talk if you don't want me to interfere. You're being a bother in my study time. I'm not bitter. I can tell it because I experienced it."

I looked at him with a confused expression. "Experienced it?" I thought about it for a few seconds and I suddenly realize what he said. "Eh! Really?! Waaahh! Please tell me who the girl is." I looked at him with puppy eyes.

He sighed. "I won't tell her name but I will describe her."

"It's okay for me!"

He took a deep breath. "She is smart yet dense. She's also beautiful. Every guy falls for her. She's athletic yet clumsy sometimes. She can't beat me. She always loses in Shogi when we play. That's all I can say. Ah. I forgot, she also likes strawberries and likes the colour red. She also likes playing basketball. She also likes reading books then say her thoughts about it that the person at the back can hear."

I chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"This is the first time you speak for a very long time. You sure love her don't you?"

He looked down and he smiled but he can't hide the sadness. "Yes, I really love her. I love her so much that I will sacrifice my happiness for her."

"Nee~ Aka- Seijuro-kun," I looked at him with serious eyes. He lifted his head and looked at me. "Why don't you try telling her things about her past?"

"Because she will remember something horrible. She will be afraid to love the people in her surroundings."

"But doesn't she deserve to know the truth? Also, how are you sure that she will be mad if you tell her the truth? Shouldn't you try first before you can say it?"

"I know she deserve the truth but it will hurt her. I want to see her smile that's why I chose to kept it a secret. I didn't know, I came in with a conclusion that she'll be mad. I once I say it to her, I can't take back my words anymore."

"Seijuro-kun," I smiled. "Want to go to the amusement park next two weeks Sunday?"

I saw him smiled. "Sure but I'll be the one to treat you."

"Hahaha! Okay! Okay~ Thanks."


End file.
